wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Panicz/I/22
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XXII Ostatnie złote pociski spływały z nieba na szarą, wilgotną ziemię, że lśniły się brudnymi szybkami kałuże po drogach, żółte, zwiędłe trawy, skąpane wodą jesiennych deszczów, leżały płasko przybite, smutne. Tylko pola okryte zieloną runią ozimin, wesoło połyskiwały spod perlistej rosy, święcącej kryształkami szkliwia. Obłoki zmętniały, blade błękity rozszarpywane były co chwila przez kłęby brudnoszare, rudawo obramowane, przewalając się ciężko, niby moty wełniste. Wśród tych zwojów błyszczało słońce blaskiem polerowanej, złotej blachy, ciekawa źrenica królewskiego patrona powietrznych roztoczy, coraz to wychylała się spoza run gęstych, i znowu mrużyła pod nadciągającą biało-rudą masą. Że to już październik, o tym szeptało w całej naturze. Codzienne korowody ciężkich szarych wron, zlatujących z borów gęstych na zamieszkałe rozłogi, krakaniem swym zwiastowały bliskość zimy: szara ćma wróbli, brunatne roje licznych ptasząt, świergotem, innym niż wiosenny i letni, śpiewały to samo. Życie jest, ale już odmienne. Wszystkie stworzenia przygotowują się do półrocznej martwoty, co nadciąga poprzedzana przez łzy gęste spadające z obłoków, przez bierną obojętność ziemi nie chłonącej wody do swych wnętrzności. Przyroda, spełniwszy doroczny obowiązek, teraz spoczywa w obojętnym na wszelkie niespodzianki zsyłane z górnych sfer, dolce far niente. Po drodze obłoconej, pełnej głębokich kolein w lepkim gruncie, w których stoi mętna, czekoladowa woda, kapią kopyta konia i toczą się koła umazane, bryzgające błotem. Na linijce worczyńskiej trzy osoby: Ira, Ziula Turskie i Denhoff. On powozi. Jadą wesoło, trochę dokazują. Panny uważają Ryszarda za kuzynka, więc swoboda większa. Nagle obie krzyknęły: – Po co pan zjechał z drogi, to już pole. Co pan robi? Dziudziu obrzydły! – Pojedziemy przez zagony i ostro, to będzie rozmaitość – woła śmiejąc się Denhoff. Jadą co koń wyskoczy; linijka trzęsie, skacze po zagonach, błoto gęste, jak smar, wypada spod kół, ogromnymi kłapciami osiadając na skrzydłach wózka, na bucikach i sukniach siedzących po damsku panien. Denhoff ma sztylpy od butów jakby z błota ulepione, mkną w tym chlupoczącym trzęsawisku, ale dobrze im się dzieje. Dźwięczy śmiech panien, Denhoff woła na konia, macha batem z niesłychaną werwą. – Dziudziu na miłość Boga! co pan wyprawia? Przyjedziemy jak jedna kula błota, będzie straszna awantura od ojca – woła Irena. – Nic to! oczyszczą panie w Wodzewie, Anulka na to poradzi. – Co pan wyplata, w jakim Wodzewie znowu? – zdumiewa si Ziula. – Horendum! W jakim Wodzewie? No, w moim przecie! Czy już ja Wodzewa nie mam? – Ziula patrz! My rzeczywiście jedziemy prosto na wodzewski dwór – krzyknęła Ira. – Czy Dziudzio zwariował! proszę zaraz zawracać! – Dziudzio nie zwariował i nie zawróci, wiezie kuzyneczki do siebie i to mu wolno. – Ależ to skandal! Panie Ryszardzie, ja mówię serio. – Ja także biorę serio, wiozę panie do Wodzewa. Oto już park; ogrodnik sadzi drzewa. Niech panie siedzą cicho, bo krzyk nic nie pomoże, tylko źle wygląda. – Nie darujemy panu tego. – Dobrze, będziemy wojowali. Wpadłszy pełnym kłusem w cienistą aleję wiodącą do parku, przejechali jak widma ten zwarty tunel starych modrzewi, błyszczących wskroś gałęzi brylantowymi łzami. Słońce grało na nich tęczowo, przesuwało po ich gałęziach barwną wstęgą różnorodnych kolorów, jakby po pryzmacie. Cała aleja tonęła w rozedrganych, złotych świetlikach. Roztoczył się przed nimi park wodzewski; śliczne brzozy trzęsły ostatnimi liśćmi; spadały suche, żółte i brązowe płatki na żółty podściół, co grubo okrywa darninę i białe stopy drzew. Gęsto na drzewach pąsowiały krwawe grona jagód kaliny, niżej purpurowy głóg zwieszał swe pękate paciorki. Smukłe, ciemne świerki stały dostojnie wśród obnażonych drzew liściastych. Wyniosłe i pyszne ze swego królowania, mocną zielenią igieł, odrzynały się wypukło na tle dziwnej, żółtej pustki. Dęby miały jeszcze swój szum mocarny, w koronach, z obfitych okiści suchego listowia. Szum ich głuchy, jednak miarodajny, napawał otuchą tłumy drzewne, obiecywał im rozkwit wiosenny, zalecał spokój, odrętwienie zupełne na czas odpoczynku, na czas wegetacji zalecanej od Boga. I cisza była w parku, cisza poddańcza wyrokom Bożym. Szmery się jeno przesuwały pośród drzewnych czubów, porozumiewawcze pogwary, obietnice przyszłych upojeń majowych, rozkwitów cudnych, jak baśń, szałów miłosnych, rozkoszy tworzenia. Długo jeszcze, długo trzeba tak stać spokojnie, z uśpionymi sokami w żyłach, aż nastąpi nowa era – przebudzenie. Myśli i rozmowę drzew przeczuł Denhoff, bo odezwał się nagle rzewnym głosem: – Trzeba długo czekać, aż park na nowo zakwitnie, a co wówczas będzie? Co nowy maj nam przyniesie? – Panu Dorcię, a innym... Bóg to wie! – odrzekła Ira, tym samym tonem i z tąż melodią w głosie. – Tobie... sławę – dodała Ziula. – A tobie... Rymszę. – Ach, Iro!!... – Tak, tak, panno Ziulo! Tak kuzyneczko, zaśpiewamy „Veni Creator”. Wesele powinno być w Worczynie... ślub w Okorowie, bo tam nastąpiło poznanie. Zaroi się w okolicy od weselisk. Tyle par, proszę liczyć... – Pan i Dorcia, to jedna, Ziula i Rymsza, to dwie, dalej?... – Pan Marian i panna Maryla. – Eh! To jeszcze cudzysłów i duży. – No, no, zobaczymy! Więc oni, to trzecia, Ania i Osinowski – czwarta. – Och tak pan liczy? No to już liczmy dalej: Kocio i panna Balbina Tulicka – wołała Ira. – Ha, ha, ha! Naturalnie! Oni zostaną małżonkami! On się, jej „udał”, bo zdrów numer... – Dziudziu! bez dowcipów! – Kiedy to prawda! Ona bogata i poczłapie prędko na tamten! świat, bo stara i zła, Kocio zaś zagarnie Połowice i będzie tym bardziej starał się o rękę panny Ziuli. – Przecie ja mam już być Rymszową. Zresztą Kocio jako pan na Połowicach nie patrzyłby już na mnie, szukałby wtedy... – Jakiejś królewny Honolulu, mając tors Antynousa, co prawda tylko we własnym przekonaniu. – Czy wie pan? Leśniewski twierdzi i głośno o tym mówi, że dawno ożeniłby się z Ziulą, gdyby nie ja. – Cóż on do pani upatrzył? – Dowodzi, że tylko ja jedna z całego Worczyna stoję mu na przeszkodzie. – A to kapitał! Niech mu się pani usunie i wyjdzie za mąż. – Ja za mąż? Ja już jestem zaręczona. Denhoff raptownie zatrzymał konia, spojrzał zdumiony. – Co?! Pani zaręczona? I ja o tym nic nie wiem? Z kim? Kto to taki? Panny śmiały się. – O! to ktoś bardzo... ważny i poważny. – Ależ kto, kto?... – Sztuka. Malarstwo. Ryszard zaciął klacz z prawdziwą furią. – Et! Z panią nigdy rozmawiać nie potrafię! Piękny mi mąż! Miraż! „Dziudzio” był zły, okładał batem nieszczęsną klacz, że niosła linijkę prawie w powietrzu. – Panie, gdzież ten dom pański? Czego my tratujemy park? Skorośmy przyjechały, to już zejdźmy – mówiła Ira zaglądając figlarnie w oczy Denhoffowi. – Pani mnie rozgniewała. Ja dla pani pragnąłbym innej miłości, innego związku. – Dzidziu najdroższy, klnę się na moje puste serce, że nie chcę mieć za męża Teosia Paszowskiego, ani jego ojca, chociaż obu miłuję gorąco. A przecież tylko oni zostali w okolicy, bo nawet słodki Gutek wyjechał do Warszawy i Perzyński podążył tam za Marylą. Mój Boże!... – Ojej! Jak mnie pani dziś złości. Jest też kogo wyliczać. – Otóż i dom! Jaki śliczny! Wjechali na obszerny kolisty dziedziniec, obsadzony dokoła, niby murem, gęstym, strzyżonym żywopłotem, z niego wystrzelały do góry proste jak dzidy, topole włoskie. Kwietniki już powiędły, gdzieniegdzie czerwienił spóźniony kwiat werbeny, tam błysnął bratek zapłakanym oczkiem, tam znów zalśnił wśród trawy żółty, ostatni chryzantem. W grupie modrzewi i świerków, na boku, pod żywopłotem, wznosiła się marmurowa kolumna, z brązową statuą Matki Boskiej Łaskawej, w złocistej z gwiazd aureoli i złotymi promieniami płynącymi z jej palców. Otaczały ją róże mszyste, jeszcze teraz okryte anemicznymi kwiatami. Ira i Ziula wysiadły przed figurą podziwiając jej piękność. – Kiedy pan to postawił? – pytała Irena. – Zaraz po pierwszym porozumieniu z Dorcią, gdy mi rzekła – „tak”, owe błogosławione – tak. Odtąd zawsze modlę się tu, a skoro jestem nieobecny, myśli swe tu przenoszę. Denhoff narwał pęczek róż i dał pannom. Po czym wskazał Irenie dom i rzekł z uśmiechem: – Palazzo Zuzzari. Prawda?... – A pan chce być Andrzejem hrabią d’Ugenta? Gdzież Helena Muti, Księżna Sterni? przecie nie Dorcia? – O czym wy mówicie? – spytała Ziula. – Czytała pani „Il piacere” D’Annunzia? po polsku – „Roskosz”? – Nie. – A! to szkoda! – To jeszcze nie dla Ziuli czytanie. – Owszem, powinna by przeczytać, pan Rymsza by na tym zyskał. – Plecie pan głupstwa! Czy i względem Dory stosuje pan taką metodę? – O! moja Dulcynea niczym się już nie zgorszy. – Doprawdy? Tak ją pan uświadomił? – Panno Iro!! – Odpowiadam w tonie pańskich słów. Przy tym... oryginalnie pan narzeczoną nazywa. Zamilkli i poszli do domu. Powitała ich Anulka wyprzedzając lokaja. Dziewczyna wystrojona, roześmiana, krwawe wargi przytknęła do ręki Ireny, a zezowała wahnie na Denhoffa. – Cóż Anulko, rada jesteś, że będziesz miała młodą panią? – A... tak... juści... panienko. Mruknęła jeszcze coś pod nadąsanym nosem i odeszła. Ira bystro spojrzała na Denhoffa, który był zmieszany. – Anulka oczyść paniom suknie i buciki, Karol, ogarnij mnie z błota, żywo – wołał Denhoff bardzo gorliwie. Wkrótce potem Ira i Ziula oglądały mieszkanie Denhoffa. On zaś i oprowadzał je z dumą, mile łechtany pochwałami, nawet zachwytem panien Turskich. – Tu salon, styl empire, niech panie zauważą... Piece są wiedeńskie. Śliczne, prawda? A freski na suficie? Czy mam gust? – Ja patrzę na obrazy; pan to sam nabył, czy też to pamiątki z Pniowa, po rodzicach? – pytała Irena. – Te duże dwa, Kossaka i Fałata, to jeszcze pniewskie; to Czachurski, a to Żmurko; te już sam nabyłem. Tu jeszcze ma pani rzeczy nowe, krajobraz Chełmońskiego, prawda jaka plastyka? A tu Tetmajer, jeśli łaska. Bajeczny co?! Tu zaś, proszę pani, Aksentowicz. – Ach tak! poznałam. A oto jeszcze Brandt, tu znowu Malczewski Jacek. Ależ śliczne rzeczy! Istna galeria! Tego jednego panu zazdroszczę. – Jaki wspaniały fortepian – zawołała Ziula uderzając w klawisze. – To Blüthner i czysty mahoń, kosztuje tysiąc dwieście rubli. Ira uśmiechnęła się dyskretnie, przypomniała sobie nagle „Lach tam ti dy ry bum” i żeby ukryć śmiech, rzekła: – A ten pąsowy pokój obok, czy to gabinet? – To proszę pani, fumoir. Weszli tam. Ira znowu stanęła przed rysunkami Kostrzewskiego. Wisiały tu na ścianach grupy fotograficzne z Worczyna, z Olchowa, oraz z Okorowa podczas wizytacji biskupa. – Czy pan słyszał, że podobno będzie naznaczona kara na obywateli, którzy mieli banderie? – spytała Irena. – Tak? Nie słyszałem. A Ziula rzekła: – Panu Stanisławowi Rymszy kazano zapłacić trzysta rubli za karę, ale się nie zgodził. – Będzie siedział w kozie. – Co pan mówi? – No, naturalnie. – Już lepiej siedzieć w kozie, niż się za taką rzecz wykupywać – rzekła Ira. – Co kto woli... To pokój stołowy; styl Ludwika XIV, a tam mój gabinet, same antyki: palisander z inkrustacjami, wytłaczana skóra, gobeliny, rzeźby. To moja pracownia. – Cóż pan tu robi? Pisuje listy do Dorci, układa wiersze? – dopytywała Ziula. – Piszę pamiętniki. A oto tam są pokoje mojej Dulcynei, mojej przyszłej pani. Buduar w stylu francuskiego renesansu, dalej sypialnia rococo. – Gdzież jest ten klęcznik po matce i obraz Rafaelowskiej Madonny? – Tu proszę pani, w sypialni... Panny weszły nieśmiało, obejrzały stary klęcznik, podziwiały obraz i spiesznie wyszły. – Ten klęcznik z obrazem jest najcenniejszą rzeczą należącą do mnie – rzekł Denhoff z uczuciem. – Na nim moja matka modliła się zawsze w Pniewie, tu mnie uczyła pacierza. Chciałbym patrzeć na ten klęcznik w godzinie skonu, tak bardzo jest mi drogim. Ira i Ziula serdecznie spojrzały na Ryszarda. – Czy pan dobrze pamięta matkę? Kochał ją pan bardzo?... – O, tak panno Iro, kochałem ją bez granic, miałem zaledwie sześć lat gdy umarła. Pamiętam ją pomimo tak wczesnego wieku i czczę jej pamięć. Ojciec mi umarł, gdy byłem w szkołach, odtąd już opiekował się mną Rosoławski. – On tylko panu zaszkodził. – No, tak, bo mi na wszystko pozwalał, zresztą, co ja sobie robiłem z tej opieki! Nic! A Rosoławskiego też niewiele obchodziło, co ze mną będzie. – Słyszałam, że to... że on jest – jąkała się Ziula. – Że jest trochę mętny – dokończyła Ira. – I to możliwe. Karol zaprosił na czekoladę, podaną jeszcze na tarasie, z powodu pięknej pogody. Tu oczekiwał Wroński. Denhoff rzekł na wstępie: – Kuzynki moje zadowolone z urządzeń wodzewskich, mówią, że i pannie Dorze wszystko tak samo przypadnie do gustu. – Spodziewam się – odrzekł sucho Wroński. Panny zmatowiały. Denhoff przeszył wzrokiem swego rządcę. – Chcę, żeby u mnie przede wszystkim panowała... miękkość w otoczeniu i w domu – rzekł Ryszard znacząco. – Tak, to najważniejsze – zaakcentowała Irena. – Musi być miękko, gdzie tyle dywanów, gobelinów, otoman. Panna Dora narzekać nie będzie, bo i miękko i ciepło i ozdobnie; u nas wszystko wygodne i bogate, księżniczka by nie zgrymasiła nawet. Denhoffowi po twarzy latały skurcze nerwowe, spod binokli rzucał na Wrońskiego złe spojrzenia. Ale Irena, choć niemile tknięta, zaśmiała się. – Toteż pan w tym przepychu używa jak książę. – No, dla mnie to nie nowina, ja inaczej nie umiem. Wodzewo to była buda, dopiero teraz ma europejską pozłotę. – Ee! Jednakże co jest szorstkim, to i zostanie tym samym – rzekła Irena i skierowała rozmowę na inny przedmiot. Wroński spąsowiał, Denhoff natomiast rozweselił się niesłychanie i gdy tylko zauważył, że Wroński skończył podwieczorek, wysłał go grzecznie pod jakimś pozorem. – Ten pana ubóstwiany oksfordczyk jest pospolitym gburem, dziwię się, że pan go tak wytrwale adoruje. – Już zaczyna mi brzydnąć, bo jest – jak pani słusznie zauważyła – szorstki, nazbyt despotyczny. Ja zaś tego nie znoszę. Po podwieczorku obejrzano ogród kwiatowy, obecnie pusty i smutny, oglądano budynek z centryfugą, park, pszyczym przez parów zeszli na okopy szwedzkie. – Pokażę paniom alejkę Dorydy. – Cóż to nowego? – Dawniejsza alejka marzeń, teraz tak przezwana od mojej Dulcy... od Dorci. W alejce Dorydy postawiłem ławeczkę, stolik, tam rozmyślam, marzę, fantazjuję... Tam będziemy kiedyś razem z Dorcią budowali... – Zamki na lodzie – śmiała się Ziula. – Nie! będziemy budowali naszą cudną przyszłość, naszą baśń tęczową. – Ech! pobierzcie się najpierw, nie uprzedzajcie faktów. – Zobaczą panie, jak będziemy szczęśliwi! Za tydzień znowu jadę do swej... – Dulcynei, albo Dorydy. Gdybym była Dorcią, to bym się obraziła – rzekła Ziula. – Wymyśla pan jakieś Dorydy, kiedy ona jest Dorą, a już najwyżej Dorotą. – To za mało romantyczne. – Och, jakiż z pana trubadur! Denhoff nagle krzyknął głośno: – Kto kocha Stasiulka!? ...Ziulka... – odpowiedziało echo z parowów skalnych. Ira wybuchnęła śmiechem, Ziula poczerwieniała jak purpura. – Nieznośny pan jest! Nie cierpię pana za to. – Niech pani słucha jeszcze: – Jaka najlepsza kobita!? ...Obita... – odpowiedziało echo. – Winszuję! Ale Dorci nie zazdroszczę takich poglądów u męża. Pan widocznie w alejce Dorydy układa takie rozmowy z echem, prawda panie Dziudziu? – zażartowała Irena. – Niech panie patrzą! Panny spojrzały we wskazanym kierunku i obie wydały okrzyk zdumienia. Właśnie zachodziło słońce. Wielka, złotoczerwona kula rozogniona aż do gorąca, spływała wolno za najwyższy cypel wałów. Rozsypały się dokoła złociste, parzące iskry, okopy zanurzone były jakby w oceanie płomieni. Fale krwiste, żółte zalewy słoneczne płynęły wskroś nasypów, co w tej ognistej powodzi miały wygląd i grozę bałwanów. Ze szczytów jednej z takich potężnych wydm zjeżdżał jeździec. Koń ogromny i czerwony, jakby zbroczony krwią, rozwiana grzywa i ogon odstawiony, gorzały purpurą, nozdrza paliły się ogniem. Na grzbiecie niósł olbrzyma. Czarna postać jeźdźca była nieprawdopodobnie wielką, koń swymi rozmiarami przypominał legendowe smoki, albo bestie apokaliptyczne, cała grupa, jak baśń o dziwotworach, mogła przerażać. Światła tak się układały, że grupa wisiała w powietrzu. Każde podniesienie kopyt jak tarany, było widoczne, każdy rzut głowy końskiej, każde strząśnięcie purpurowej grzywy. Nad tą grupą wielkoluda płynęła krwista rzeka zachodu i pod kopytami szły ogniste smugi. Widziadło stało się piękne bajecznie, ale groźne, straszne przez swą potęgę. – To wódz skandynawski, który zginął w tych okopach – szepnął Denhoff zbladłymi wargami. – On się tu ukazuje we krwi... pogromca... straszny wojownik... może potępieniec? Ile krwi!... sama krew!... – Panie! Co pan mówi? Ira uległa wrażeniu, czemuś naprzyrodzonemu; lekko drżała, Ziula trzęsła się z podniecenia, a Denhoff zawsze wrażliwy, tym razem doznawał rozkoszy prawie, pod wpływem dziwnej wizji obłędnie dygotał. Zapatrzony bez tchu w piersiach, szeptał jak w malignie: – O, o, jak płynie po krwi... wielki czarny... piekielny! To jego pokuta, tu zginął i tu ukazuje się ludziom, potworny rzezak!... Może o wybawienie, o modlitwy prosi? O, jaki krwawy!... jaki... Nagle wielkolud uniósł ramię i potrząsnął jakimś narzędziem, trzymanym w dłoni. – Grozi nam maczugą! – krzyknęła Ziula. Zamilkli ze zgrozy. Aż wtem Irena zawołała głosem nabrzmiałym rozczarowaniem: – To Maryś! Kłania się nam pejczem. – Ach! Rozwiała pani taki urok! – Cóż zrobić. I ja żałuję, ale jednak to naprawdę Maryś. – Skądże znowu on tu? – Skądkolwiek, ale niech będzie błogosławiony, wolę, że to skandynawskie straszydło nie istnieje – wołała Ziula ucieszona. Młody Turski podjechał w szalonym pędzie i osadził konia na miejscu. Nastąpiły powitania i opowiadanie, za kogo został poczytany w słonecznym pożarze. Maryś rzekł: – Ha! Może to dla mnie zła wróżba. Zapewne wyjadę z Turowa niedobrowolnie. – Dokąd? – Skąd ten projekt? – To wcale nie projekt, to tylko rozporządzenie władzy. Odmówiłem zapłacenia pięciuset rubli kary za swą ułańską banderię, więc nolens volens mam „bumagę” z powiatu. – Oj-joj! To i mnie to samo czeka? – zakrzyknął Ryszard. – Marysiu, czy to już na pewno! Boże mój, co ojciec na to powie?! – Moja droga, to trudno! Ja za taką rzecz płacić nie będę, bo to wstyd. – A ojciec? – Ojca pewno nie zaczepią, bo ma różne stosunki i ma mir wśród owych sfer. Ja jestem uznany za niespokojnego ducha. – A Korzycki, a Perzyński, Tulicka, czy także wolni od kary? – Tulicka przecież – senatorska córka, za jakieś tam zasługi ojca, który ma pomnik na... wiadomym placu, jest bardzo uważana. Perzyński urządził świetne śniadanie dla wpływowej figury i także wolny, a Korzycki... Łuna oblała twarz Turskiego. – ...Korzycki... zapłacił karę – rzekł przyciszonym głosem. – To było oczekiwane. Ale czemuż pana nie zaczepiają? – spytała Ira Denhoffa. – Może ja także grzecznie się sprawiam? Czy ja wiem czemu? – To pana nie minie. – Gwałtu! Jadę jutro do Olchowa. Niech mnie szukają. – Tu i Dulcynea nie pomoże. Wroński zapłaci, jeśli pana nie będzie. – Wroński? A no to zobaczymy! Panny chciały wracać. Sprowadzono linijkę, Ira, Ziula i Maryś odjechali, Denhoff został. Irena powoziła. Siedząca za nią Ziula smutnie wzdychała, wreszcie rzekła do Mariana żałosnym głosem: – To i pan Stanisław będzie siedział na pewno, bo i on nie zapłacił. Maryś nie odpowiedział nic, jakby nie słysząc. Jechał zamyślony, z głęboką troską na twarzy, z takim skurczem w rysach, że zaniepokoił Irenę. Bardzo rzadko widywała u niego ten bolesny cień; zmieniony miał cały wyraz oblicza. Ira, znająca brata doskonale; odgadła, że mu dolega poważne cierpienie, różne od grożącej kary. Podniosła na niego oczy i spytała serdecznie, jak siostra: – Co ci jest Maryśku? Takiś smutny. Młodzieniec ściął wargi i gwałtownie trącił konia; odjechał skutkiem tego spory kawał naprzód. Ale, wreszcie stanął i gdy linijka zrównała się z nim, rzekł do siostry matowym głosem: – Maryla zaręczona z baronem Poszyngierem. – Nie może być?! Skąd wiesz? – Pisał do mnie Skórski. – Jakiż niedelikatny! – Nie, owszem, on pisał w innej formie, ostrzegającej i jakby zachęcając do... walki. Bo ona nie z własnej inicjatywy. – Zmuszono ją?... – No, nie zmuszono, jest wszakże dorosłą, ale skłoniono. Poszyngier to milioner, wmówili w nią: papo, mama, Gutek, to wystarczy, Skórscy są za mną, przynajmniej on. Wzywa mnie abym przyjechał do Warszawy. – Pojedziesz?... – Nie. Zaległo milczenie. – Dlaczego, Marysiu? – odezwała się Ziula. Więc ją poświęcisz?... – Ja... ją? Mój Boże miły! Ale po co pojadę, na urągowisko? Przecie ja z sobą przywiozę tylko moją miłość, nawet zgody ani przychylności swej rodziny nie mogę jej złożyć w dani. A z Poszyngierem rywalizować jako partia, nie dla mnie. – Ona cię kocha, ona może również pragnie byś przyjechał. – Nie, nie! Maryla gdy pragnie, to działa. Ona nie jest pionkiem. Ja ją znam. To już stracone! Uderzył konia szpicrutą nerwowym ruchem ręki i popędził z kopyta naprzód. – Biedny Maryś – ubolewała Ziula. A Ira zamyśliła się poważnie. Jechały już w zmroku wieczornym; chłód wilgotny przejmował ciało aż do kości. Surowy zapach ziemi przemoczonej, zgniłych liści mieszał się z czadem końskiego oparu, co chmurą biało-siwą otaczał klacz idącą kłusa i linijkę ze skulonymi od zimna panienkami. Ciszę przerwał stanowczy głos Iry: – A jednak on ją zdobędzie! Nad nimi jest moc przeznaczenia. – Skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć. I zresztą – przeznaczenie, kto tam w nie wierzy? Mówią, że to zabobon. – Ja wierzę!